1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to user interfaces, and more particularly to a user interface that through learning assimilates user preferences.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional user interfaces are well known in the contexts of Video Cassette Recording (VCR) and Digital Video Recording (DVR), where a programming schedule of upcoming programming content is displayed. Similarly, audio prompting in the customer service and other business segments of a variety of industries are well known (such prompt sequence usually starts with “Press 1 for English”, or “Press 1 for touch-tone dialing”). XM® and Sirius® satellite radio systems typically use a visual interface (typically a list of stations or upcoming events) to select audio programming.
However, what appears to be lacking is a user interface that learns from prior user interactions. Such an interface would facilitate user interactions, and reduce the frustrations typically encountered when using such non-learning systems.